Battle of Kankoku Pass
The Battle at Kankoku Pass ("Hangu pass" chin) is the decisive battle determining the course of the Coalition Army's Invasion of Qin. Background Planning a counter strategy When word reached the Royal Court of Qin that all the other six states had began invading their State of Qin, all but Shun Shin Kun, Shōbunkun, Ryo Fui and Ei Sei were paralyzed from shock. After Ei Sei raised morale they started to hold battle simulations non-stop to find a viable counter strategy. After they collapsed from mental exhaustion, Shun Shin Kun informs Ryo Fui they came up with a strategy that made them win 20 out of a 100 times. Considering the situation, Ryo Fui found these reasonable odds. Kankoku Pass Kankou Pass is considered the most impenetrable pass in all of China. It's thanks to this wall along with the mountain range surrounding Kanyou, that Kanyou can be seen as the hardest city to conquer. It is a gigantic wall protecting the south passage leading to Kanyou, the royal capital of Qin. Ladders and siege towers are deemed ineffective due to its height and so far it has never been breached by any enemy. The mountainous surrounding terrain also make it harder to flank. This made it the ideal location to oppose the Coallition Army. Preparations For this battle, Qin gathered all their generals of worth mentioning; Moubu, Mougou, Duke Hyou, Tou, Ō Sen, Kan Ki and Chou Tou. Around 250,000 to 300,000 troops were gathered to counter the Coalition Army of 540,000 troops. ''Mougou, Kanki and Chou Tou VS Wei and Han'' ''Ō Sen VS Ordo Moubu and Tou VS Chu'' ''Duke Hyou VS Zhao'' Story 1st Day Duke Hyou and his army initiates the battle along with Shin and the Hi Shin unit, and rushed the Zhao army head on. Wei Commander in Chief brought out specially designed siege towers to attack Kankoku Pass. The first tower was raised at General Cho Tou location and successfully reached its mark. Kanki burned down the second siege towers when they attempted to reach the location he was in charge of. General Cho Tou successfully pushed backed Wei soldiers to their Siege tower. Shin ability as an instinctual General is awakened. Shen along with the Hi Shin Unit save Duke Hyou Army and counter strike against Zhao leading 10,000 soldiers. Shin slew General Man Goku in battle promising him as a soldier he will never commit or allow an incident such as Chouhei to happen again. Rin Bou Tou's second vassal dies when attempting to kill Rin Bu Kun, he was sniped from a distance by Haku Rei. Tou slew Chu General Rin Bu Kun. 2nd Day The remnants of the 1st Chu Army fought with no assistance from the 2nd Army. They procide to attack the Qin Army with no tactics. On the Zhao Battlefield, Duke Hyou remained at his HQ observing the small scale clashes.The Yan Army continued their assault on Qusen's Fortress, with no signs of it breaking.With the withdrawal of the Wei's siege tower. Kankoku Pass itself has turned into a standard siege battle. Later, Karin ordered the HQ to pass the message is as follows: "If all troops fight conservatively, Kankoku Pass should fall in ten days time!" 4th Day None of the battlefields underwent any great developments. Even if the front lines clashed fiercely, each of the various army's HQ's continued to sit back and silently observe. Against this, the Qin also fought in a manner that conserved their own manpower. For the Qin who were in their own lands and had no worries about running out of food rations, this sort of battle was just what they desired.. 7th Day The Han began to move. They ordered the Wei back, and fired powerful poison on the troops on top of the Pass. They used their most powerful poison to infect General Chou Tou. 15th Day The whole coalition army goes for an all out attack. Both Kanmei and Karin army starts moving. Moubu army charges the Chu army of Kanmei using the Echelon formation. Tou army gets distracted by the Karin army using war elephants as a decoy to cover her main army's movements which she uses the opportunity to surround the Tou army. Tou makes his army deploy in a defensive formation, protecting all sides to not become flanked of the encircling Chu army. Ouhon and Mouten becomes 5000-man commanders of Tou's left and right army, using cavalry hit and run tactics to help the defending infantry lines. What's more, the deadly poison has taken a great effect on Chou Tou. The Wei Army hit Kankokou pass with Siege Crossbows and use them as a means to climb in the wall, while at the same time they send more siege towers. Kan Ki, seeing this, decides to use the towers to descend into the battlefield. While on top of Kankoku pass he had spotted Sei Kai, the Han commander's HQ being closer than Wei commander's HQ and decided to take matters into his own hands. He and his men decided that during the mist of chaos and confusion they could head for the Han's HQ dressed as Wei soldiers. His strategy was to ride through the Wei and Han army with a Wei flag until he comes close enough to lead a charge with 6 different units a total of 400 soldiers on the Han HQ. General Chou Tou who is slowly dying because of being posioned by Sei Kai's catapults decides that there is no need for him to stay and leaves Mou gou in charge of the whole wall and joins Kanki's unit with his own cavalry unit. Kan Ki's plan was successful and Chou Tou managed to reach close enough to the Han commander and take his head. However, worn out by the poison's efect, Chou Tou left his last breath at the battlefield. Kan Ki took advantage of the confusion and escaped the battlefield, while also destroying some of the siege weapons as well. All these came with a great cost, as the Kakoku pass was close to being overrun by the Coalition army. However, the wall still far from fallen. In order to completely take the Kankoku pass, the enemy army has to descend to the inside and remove the rocks blocking the entrance. Behind the Kankoku pass, a reserve army was awaiting the intruders to prevent that from happening. General Ousen, responsible for defending the left mountain path to the Kankoku pass, took a surprise attack by general Ordo and his mountain tribes army. Ordo's army was well trained at mountain warfare and managed to climb the hills with little effort and overwhelm Ousen's main defense. At that point Ousen withdrew his army to the northeast part of the mountain, seemingly retreating or even fleeing from the battlefield. Ordo took this chance and invaded the mountain paths aiming for the last high cliff, which would lead him behind the Kankoku pass. Little did he know that Ousen predicted his move and pretended to flee, and had now appeared right behind Ordo's army. Category:Qin Category:Battles Category:Walls Category:Locations